moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinosaurs
Dinosaurs are a group of reptilian and avian animals spanning the entirety of Azeroth and even Outland. Once a dominant species throughout the planet, they have become an endangered remnant of an ancient world that prove to be a force to be reckoned with. Dangerous as well as majestic are the great beasts. The animals are often researched and hunted for sport, even shown to have been domesticated by some. They are seen as popular trophies, mounts, and companions by hunters, but their most integral interactions with humanoids come from the troll tribes, such as the Darkspear and Drakkari. The Zandalari Tribe hold them with high reverence rivaling that of religious fascination. Zandalari trolls as well as the tortollans and saurok practice a magic known as dinomancy, where they can communicate and control dinosaurs. Some can even shapeshift into them, similar to druidism. Based on research conducted by the Explorers' League, it is possible there may be a connection between dinosaur evolution and the Titans based on discoveries in Un'Goro Crater. Other research suggests that birds are evolutionary descendants of dinosaurs, with basis on fossil evidence of preserved protofeathers and the discovery of the falcosaur genus. Certain dinosaur genera also possess genetic variations such as immunity to the undead plague or fel corruption. Dinosaur sizes vary depending on order, genus, species, and habitat, but according fossil finds by the late dark iron dwarf Durrin Direshovel, one dinosaur ancestor may have been over three hundred feet long. This would make it the largest dinosaur in history and even larger than most dragons. Ankylodon Ankylodon - also known as scalehides or thornhides - are tank-like herbivorous dinosaurs native to Zandalar. Their heavy and spiky plating is comprised of highly evolved osteoderms that offer the creature protection against raptors and devilsaurs. They have never been successfully domesticated by the Zandalari, this being attributed by their stubbornness and incredibly abrasive hides. They hold a special place within Zandalari culture as religious figures, with dinomancers and druids capable of shapeshifting into them for combat and defense purposes. Brutosaur Brutosaurs are the largest terrestrial animals to ever walk the face of Azeroth. Their sheer bulk towers over even the devilsaurs and have no natural predators. While predominantly herbivorous creatures that dine upon the foliage of the jungle canopies of Zandalar, some have been known to occasionally turn to meat for sustenance. Even more interesting is their preference for cooked meat. The subspecies found in Nazmir are unique in that they are one of the few species capable of eating the wild primitive watermelons. Their size makes them incredibly difficult to contain, tame, or domesticate as well as spread in terms of population, hence why they are only native to Zandalar. The Zandalari Tribe utilizes them as transportation mounts for hauling resources across mighty distances, as well as having occasionally weaponized them for war. A rare subspecies of white brutosaurs are critically endangered and on the verge of extinction. Thankfully, Horde and Zandalari animal experts have managed to help stem the tide and arrange a breeding pair. Devilsaur Devilsaurs are enormous theropod dinosaurs native to Kalimdor, the apex predator of whatever habitat they inhabit. They are among the largest terrestrial predators to walk Azeroth, with no natural enemies save humanoids. Most died out long ago, a few survive today in isolated environments. Devilsaurs either live solitary lives or in small packs, depending on location and species type. Very few survive their encounters with a devilsaur, as the creatures have one of the strongest bite forces per square inch of any land animal on Azeroth. Even if one were to survive the bite, the toxins in the saliva are heavily potent and require the strongest magical treatment available. The animals frequent warm, tropical locations. Humanoids have been targeted as food by the great beasts, alongside stegodons, direhorns, raptors, and other species. Only the most experienced hunters can tame or kill a devilsaur. Their hide is greatly valued for its armor crafting abilities, and the beasts are greatly loyal companions. The Zandalari tribe made frequent use of the animals by inducting them into their war efforts, fitting them with heavy stone armor. They were one of the chief war mounts used against the Pandaren during the Zandalari Troll Wars. Garrosh Hellscream was impressed with the creatures' ferocity that he ordered one captured for use within the Horde, the creature eventually killed during the Siege of Orgrimmar. Devilsaurs are held with great reverence among the Zandalari. A coming-of-age rite among the Zandalari is to voyage to one of the islands off the coast of Zuldazar to tame one, which usually involves carving sigils into their arms with ceremonial horns and praying to a loa. The Zandalari also worship a loa known as Rezan, whose physical form is that of a great devilsaur clad in golden armor. Native Habitats * Un'Goro Crater * Sholazar Basin * Isle of Giants * Zandalar Diemetradon Diemetradons are finned reptiles closely related to crocolisks, based on research by paleontologists and archaeologists. They live in groups but are self-sufficient species, remaining in numbers for convenience rather than dependency. Diemetradon hatchlings are abandoned by the parents shortly after birth to fend for themselves. Diemetradon have been known to have certain elemental resistances and magical abilities, allowing them to use sonic bursts to silence adversaries and even live in lava. The genus is also unique in that it exists on Outland as well, a product of convergent evolution. The animals frequent places that are warm, regardless of dryness or moistness. Humanoids have been targeted as food by the beasts as well as mammals and other reptiles. Native Habitats * Un'Goro Crater * Searing Gorge * Maraudon * Shadowmoon Valley Direhorn Direhorns are large terrestrial herbivorous dinosaurs well known for their service among the Zandalari armies. Their most prominent features are the three horns on their faces used for defense and sparring, the spiked frill covering their vulnerable neck, the plated back, and the clubbed tail. They are one of the more prominently utilized dinosaur types in existence. Direhorns are bred for specific uses, with smaller ones being used as companions or mounts while others are colossal sized ones used for city defenses and sieges. Direhorns are held with great reverence among the Zandalari. A coming-of-age rite among the Zandalari is to voyage to one of the islands off the coast of Zuldazar to tame one, which usually involves carving sigils into their arms with ceremonial horns and praying to a loa. The animals graze on low ferns and hearty vegetation, but they are by no means gentle. They favor tropical and forested locations with suitable grazing plains. Direhorns are fiercely territorial and defend their young and food resources from devilsaurs, hunters, and even other direhorns. Only the most dedicated hunters can dream to take them down or even tame one. Native Habitats * Zandalar * Isle of Giants * Isle of Thunder Platysaur Platysaurs are an incredibly rare species of dinosaur, native exclusively to Zandalar. They are fairly docile and herbivorous in nature, preferring grasslands and occasional marshes. A key physical feature the species has is the horn that hangs from the back of their head. It is used for vocalization and communication, the sounds made resembling a brass instrument or low rumbling. They tend to make these vocalizations in short bursts of three. Interestingly enough, no known adults have been documented in the wild, with only hatchlings being found and traded as exotic pets within major cities. Pterosaur Pterosaurs are an order of carnivorous flying reptiles armed with screeches so loud they can render eardrums to bloody pulps. Nesting habits consist of incubating their eggs beneath the fossils of their progenitors. The reptiles are known to be fiercely territorial and solitary. Humanoids and mammals are targeted as food by the winged reptiles, with some even been known to cannibalize one another. Fish are also greatly dined upon. Pterosaurs are classified into two seperate genera based on habitat and biology. Pterosaurs are closely regarded mounts and religious figures to the Zandalari. Pterrordax Pterrordax are a genus of pterosaurs, flying reptiles. Initially starting off at small size, it is theorized that an adult pterrordax can grow as tall as a horse and weigh fifteen hundred pounds. They sport a crest that extends from the back of the skull which distincts them from their cousins. Their beaks are filled with sharp teeth, designed for consuming meat. They are solitary hunters, typically only seen together during the two-week mating springtime mating season. Pterrordax only flock together when mating grounds are threatened by outsiders. The reptiles hold a disdain for carrion and typically avoid scavenging, a behavior unusual for carnivorous flyers. The Zandalari Tribe hold them in high reverence, having a religious sect dedicated to worshipping the loa Pa'ku, whose physical form manifests as an enormous Pterrordax and leads the Golden Fleet. Zandalari druids also call upon the pterrordax form to fly across the land. Native Habitat * Un'Goro Crater * Lost Isles * Zandalar Skyscreamer Skyscreamers are a more savage looking territorial genus of pterosaurs. They sport a large crest that spans from the nose with a skin frill extended to the back of the neck, used as a display. Some smaller specimens start these out as a frill at the back of the head before it grows into the snout. The maws are filled with jagged and rougher teeth. They are aggressive and hold greater appetites in comparison to pterrordax, feasting on fish, mammals, reptiles, and humanoids. Skyscreamers are a favored mount for the Zandalari, frequently using them to fly across islands and into combat zones. Skyscreamers provided an overwhelming edge to the Zandalari during the Zandalari Troll Wars, only curved by the forming of the Order of the Cloud Serpent. They also possess a natural immunity to lightning, making them prime targets of mount usage for the Zandalari at the Isle of Thunder. They are exclusively native to the Isle of Giants. Raptor Raptors are the most widely spread order of dinosaur on Azeroth, equipped with problem-solving levels of intellect, pack mentality, and immense stamina. They are also unique in that they exist in Outland as well, another showcase of convergent evolution. Raptors are the most bird-like of the dinosaurs in their mannerisms, bone structure, and genetic relatives. Raptors are diverse in terms of coloration and habitat, ranging from either warm jungles to open plains. Their prey consists of humanoids, mammals, and reptiles. A pack of raptors can take down prey significantly larger than themselves. Raptors are also the most domesticates genus of dinosaurs, looked to as loyal mounts and companions of the Darkspear Tribe. It is debated as to how intelligent they can be. Many are spotted sporting makeshift wrappings and feathers tied to their wrists and legs, with some even forming mud huts adorned with decorations. Their intelligence far superseded any other animal, but sentience is widely considered an impossible notion for them. Raptors also hold great religious significance to the trolls. The loa Gonk appears as a mighty raptor who is told from ancient tales to be the one that taught both the Zandalari and Darkspear the ways of druidism. Being a raptor, he is a master of the hunt. Followers of Gonk and Pa'ku possess a sort of rivalry for one another. Both Zandalari and tortollan dinomancers are capable of shapeshifting into them for travel and offensive purposes. One of the most unique species of raptors are the Ravasaurs, exceptionally intelligent and venomous animals native to Un'Goro. Their skin, blood, and saliva are poisonous. Only the most well-skilled hunters can tame one, requiring one to build up resistances to the toxins. Otherwise, one would die in a few hours. A subspecies native to Zandalar is unique in that they can grow feathers, further providing evidence to the scientific theory of birds evolving from dinosaurs. They are fiercely loyal companions, and only the worthiest have been able to kill or even tame them. One exceptional individual is Talanji herself, riding atop her ravasaur companion Tze'na. A subspecies of raptors are spiny raptors, genetically mutated versions of the raptors from Draenor, changed when Outland was created. Their flesh is hardened and warped to be much sturdier and spikier. Their eyes and coloration are much brighter than their non-mutated counterparts. They are native to Blade's Edge Mountains. Kaldorei legends speak of a young Tyrande Whisperwind turning a raptor that hissed at her while she was bathing into a magic skeleton. Native Habitats * Durotar * Barrens * Wailing Caverns * Wetlands * Arathi Highlands * Un'Goro Crater * Stranglethorn Vale * Dustwallow Marsh * Gorgrond * Tanaan Jungle * Nagrand * Spires of Arak * Zandalar Falcosaur Falcosaurs are feathered raptors with beaks, further proof of birds' connection to dinosaurs. They are unique creatures in that their natural habitat is unknown, being labeled as invasive species that are frequenting the Broken Isles. Falcosaurs breed at an alarmingly high rate that forced the Alliance and Horde to actively cull their numbers. Genetically, they are unique in that fel magic cannot corrupt them, which makes them a prime companion and mount for skilled hunters. They are separated into four groups based on coloration: Predatory Bloodgazers, Brilliant Direbeaks, Viridian Sharptalons, and Snowfeathers. The genus of raptors are the only one of their kind to be omnivorous, feasting on fruits and berries. Consumption of said berries give the Bloodgazers their distinctive red eyes. They have also been known to scavenger dairy products such as cheese. Falcosaurs are difficult to house in captivity on account of forming such a close connection with their origin of birth, to a point where they enter a depressive state and refuse to eat. Falcosaurs are capable of flight, but how they achieve flying has not yet been documented. Sabertusk Sabertusks are quadripedal carnivorous dinosaurs native exclusively to Zandalar. They are fiercely territorial and capable of arboreal movement, their tusks providing a lethal edge in both offensive and defensive combat. Sabertusks have great religious significance to the Zandalari, as dinomancers and druids are capable of shapeshifting into them for combat and stealth purposes. Interestingly enough, there are no known documented cases of loa figures associated within the Zandalari religious pantheon, making the species an oddity in their culture. Saurid Saurids - colloquially known as Compys - are the smallest dinosaur specimens in existence, the size of a chicken. They are carnivorous pack hunting reptiles that predominantly scavenge but have been known to take down prey much larger than itself in packs. These packs can vary from twenty to sixty individuals. Saurids greatly resemble their larger raptor counterparts but possess scattered feathering and much larger eyes. They also possess a venomous bite that is deteriorating to individuals but can swiftly dispatch prey during frenzies. The Kirin Tor Offensive and Sunreaver Onslaught lost many to compy attacks during the assault on the Isle of Thunder, predominantly occuring when they ventured into the tents at night. Caravans and expeditions are advised to be cautious when traveling to and from Zandalar, as Saurids are small enough to stow away on boats and can potentially prove problematic to the environment as invasive species. Saurids are native exclusively to Zandalar but were brought to the Isle of Thunder to assist the mogu. They also possess religious significance to the Zandalari, as one of their loa Jani takes on the form of one. Stegodon Stegodons are large herbivorous dinosaurs native exclusiely to Uthe n'Goro Crater. region They are the least genetically diverse and most primitive genus. It is distinctive for its dorsal plates and thagomizers lining the tip of its tail as well as the horns atop its snout. The animals are naturally short-tempered and irritable, making them difficult to tame. Anything that disrupts their foraging is of great agitation to them, and it is not uncommon to hear stories of men being trampled or gored while venturing through their territory. Being fiercely territorial, they are known to fight one another for grazing space. Their stubborn nature forces them to fight to the absolute death when provoked. The ancestral relatives of stegodons are kodos, mushan, and thunder lizards. Thunder lizards look greatly identical to stegodons, but the two are not the same genus but rather different animals. Threshadon Threshadons are aquatic bound plesiosaurs with long necks, two dorsal fins, and a maw of teeth. They are piscivores but have been known to dine on sailors lost at sea or unlucky divers searching for treasure. Their swift speed makes them formidable predators and have never been successfully tamed on account of the difficulties in accommodating them in a contained environment. Threshadons frequently compete with sharks for food, the two having shared an environment for thousands of years according to fossil records. Threshadons can survive in freshwater or saltwater, either open ocean or meager lakes. Threshadons are hunted for their tasty meat and the oils they produce from their body, such as ambergris. A threshadon frequents the channel beneath the Deeprun Tram, affectionately known as "Nessie" by the locals. Native Habitats * Darkshore * Sholazar Basin * Dustwallow Marsh * Wailing Caverns * Wetlands * Grizzly Hills Category:Animals Category:Pets